


Kiss Cam

by wildmcu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baseball, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, so like bucky doesn’t have a metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmcu/pseuds/wildmcu
Summary: Bucky’s date wants to ignore him, and the not-cute-stranger (who is actually very cute) has a problem with that.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first thing i’ve ever posted on here ok enjoy

It felt like the sun was beating down on the crowd, but no one noticed much. Bucky did though. His date was so wrapped up in the game, as if it was the damn world series. And Bucky definitely wasn’t someone who constantly craved attention, but his date hadn’t said a word to him in over 20 minutes. He looked over at his date. 

“Clint?” he called, getting no response. “Clint?” he repeated and the man glanced at him. 

“Yeah?” he asked, returning his attention to the game. Bucky nearly rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to get a water, do you want anything?” he asked him and Clint merely shook his head, leaving it at that. 

“Okay,” Bucky muttered, standing and shuffling past the person on the other side of him. There was only one seat between him and Clint, and the aisle. That seat was taken by a stranger, quite a cute one but Bucky wouldn’t admit that. He was on a date after all. He mumbled an apology for blocking his view as he slipped past and the man just gave him a small smile, before looking back at the game. 

And to an extent Bucky liked baseball, he did. But Clint brought him to a game as their second date, since they had talked about baseball for a bit on their first date. What Bucky failed to realize was just how much Clint enjoyed baseball. He moved down the stairs and turned into the halls of the stadium, looking for the nearest vender with water. 

He quickly bought a water and stopped at the bathroom before heading back towards the entrance closest to his seat. Before taking the final few steps into the stadium, he stopped and took a small breath. Technically, if he wanted, he could just turn now and leave. Clint probably wouldn’t notice. They took the train here, so it’s not like he’d be stranding his date here without a ride. But deep down, Bucky wasn’t that kind of person. And he did like Clint. Kinda. He liked him more before Clint decided to forget his existence for a baseball game. 

He shrugged off his thoughts and turned into the stadium, quickly jogging up the stairs, shuffling past the definitely-not-cute stranger and sitting back in his seat. Looking up at the scoreboard, he say that the 4th inning was coming to a close quickly. Maybe he could fake sick and leave Clint here? It wouldn’t be unreasonable, using the heat of the sun as an excuse to make him feel nauseous. Knocking him out of his thoughts, the crowd goes absolutely crazy and the home team scores a home run. Clint is on his feet, and it’s easily the most excited Bucky has ever seen anyone at a sports event. 

Before Bucky can react, Clint quickly leans over and grabs the sides of Bucky’s face, kissing him quickly on the lips. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it still took Bucky completely by surprise. Clint sat back down and for the first time in 45 minutes, began really talking to Bucky. He went on about the home run that was just scored and Bucky did his best to keep up, but he hasn’t really been watching the game. 

After a few minutes of chatter from only Clint, he turned his attention to his phone. There was a brief intermission between innings 4 and 5 so there was no game to steal Clint’s attention, yet his phone still had Bucky beat. Glancing at his phone screen, Bucky saw Clint texting a groupchat in all caps and instantly knew that he was talking about the game. So the game was paused, and yet the game was still taking up his attention. Bucky sat back in his chair, seriously considering faking sick when the music in the stadium turned to classic, overly sappy romantic music and the announcers voice came through. 

“KISS CAM! Who will be the lucky couples to show their love? Come on, don’t be shy!”

A small spark of hope came up in Bucky that this would regain Clint’s attention to him, but his date remained laughing at his phone. Bucky huffed, his annoyance clearly showing. The (not) cute stranger to his right chuckled quietly and Bucky’s cheeks turned pink as he remembered there were people around him. He refused to look at the stranger, keeping his attention on the second couple being kiss-cammed. 

The third couple was an old couple, to which the crowd let out a big ‘AW’ at their small kiss. Bucky let a small smile show at them. 

And then Bucky was looking at himself on the screen. Specifically him and Clint. He smiled, and looked over at his date. 

“Clint, look! Kiss me for the kiss cam,” he smiled and Clint glanced up at the big screen and scoffed. 

“Bucky that thing is so dumb, it’s for teenagers,” Clint says and Bucky’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and.. hurt? He couldn’t even go along with the joke of the kiss cam for fun? Everyone around them was looking at them and waiting, people in the crowd were cheering and chanting. Bucky sat back and waved them off, annoyed again. 

“Aww, don’t be shy!” the announcer went off, and Bucky was tempted to lean over and kiss Clint on the cheek. Before he could, he felt a hand on his arm. 

He looked over at the man next to him. The man who wasn’t his date. The not-cute-stranger who was actually very cute. 

“It’s a dumb joke, but I’ll kiss you for the kiss cam? If you want..” he smiled and Bucky really looked at him for the first time. His blue eyes were bright and smiling too. Bucky wanted to jump at this opportunity to kiss someone so pretty, but he came off an nonchalant. 

“Sure,” he smiled and leaned in. It was a quick kiss, nothing more than lips on lips for a few seconds. Bucky leant back as the crowd went crazy at the turn of events they had all just witnessed. Sitting back against his seat with a dumb smile, he felt giddy. It all dropped when Clint’s voice broke his state of mind. 

“Are you.. serious Bucky?” 

Bucky snapped his head towards his date, who looked angry at what just happened. 

“It was a joke anyways Clint, you wouldn’t kiss me so what was I supposed to do?” Bucky shrugged, fully aware that there were still a ton of people looking at them. 

Clint scoffed and stood up, shuffling past his date and the guy who had just kissed his date, who probably should’ve been feeling guilty right now. He wasn’t though. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked, knowing Clint wouldn’t just leave the game like this. 

“My friends are in one of the suites, and they have one extra ticket so I’m going with them, since you seem otherwise occupied,” he said and ran down the stairs, turning out of sight to get to the halls. Bucky sat there in near disbelief. 

“Should I feel bad for that..?” the stranger said. Bucky sat there for a second before looking at him. 

“Not at all. Actually, I should be thanking you for saving me from such an awful second date,” he said with a slow smile. 

The blue eyes in front of him lit up. “Good, then. I mean I could kinda tell he wasn’t paying any attention to you, which doesn’t make any sense because how could someone not want to pay attention to someone as beautiful as you, so when I saw my opportunity, I’m not ashamed to say that I decided to take it,” he said and Bucky could’ve melted. 

“Bucky,” he said, sticking his hand out to introduce himself. 

“I gathered that from your date’s outburst,” very-cute-stranger said, taking Bucky’s hand to shake it, “I’m Steve.”

The crowd around them went crazy as the next inning started and the players were back on the field. And yet Steve eyes didn’t move from Bucky’s. He had yet to retract his hand too. He leaned in towards Bucky and Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Tell me Bucky, do you really wanna stay for this whole game? Because I know a really good restaurant that’s only a short walk away. Join me for...” he trails off, releasing Bucky’s hand to turn his wrist to check his watch, “a late lunch?”

The smile that spreads across Bucky’s face is inevitable. He nods and watches as Steve stands, offering Bucky his hand. Bucky takes it and he already doesn’t want to let go.


End file.
